createyourownanimecharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Alexander
Alexander Frost is a Ice Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild . He is the S-Class Mage of [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_(Series) Fairy Tail]. 'Appearance' Alexander is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a light skin tone, turquoise eyes, and spiky white-colored hair. His white Guild mark is located just on his right chest. 'Personalities' Not many have seen him in action and no one knows why. This is a secret kept between Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar and Alexander. 'History' Alexander was found by Blizzard, the great Ice Dragon, as a baby. The Dragon opted to raise Alexander and taught him how to talk, write, and his own, signature form, of Lost Magic: Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. However on July 7, X777, Blizzard, along with the other Dragons, mysteriously disappeared, leaving Alexander to fend for himself. Alexander then left on a quest to see how the world look like and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. Alexander ended up joining Fairy Tail. His existence was kept as secret. 'Magics and Abilities' Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (氷の滅竜魔法 Hyō no Metsuryū Mahō) : He is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. Alexander's ability to eat ice gives him immunity to most types of ices and allows him to spew ice from his lungs. This ice is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a Dragon's ice - being able to freezes even through fire. Ice Dragon's Roar (氷竜の咆哮 Hyōryū no Hōkō): An attack that lets the user shoot out pieces of broken, sharp, jagged ice hurricane blast tornado-like blast from their mouth. Powerful avalanche of cold air. It flash freezes whatever it comes into contact with, encasing it in ice. Along with the ability to cut the opponent, Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist (氷竜の凍拳 Hyōryū no Kōken): An attack that grants the user the power of an ice dragon's breath condensed in to their fist, leaving the hand blue, due to the extremely low temperature. Upon impact the target will begin to freeze over immediately. Ice Dragon's Wing Ice Dragon's Wing: '''A skill that grants the user the ability to grow wings made up of ice and allow the user to fly, due to the extremely low temperature, anything that is near the user will be freeze immediately '''Ice Dragon Hail Flower: An attack when the user stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between the user and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. The user then proceeds to shatter the ice, and his opponent with it. Ice Dragon's Thousand Years Ice Prison: '''The user creates many ice pillars, which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his hand 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing them. Though this technique is very powerful, this technique takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack '''Ice Dragon's Dragon Fist: Ice Dragon Slayer can control water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of magic power which overflows from the tip of his/her fist, creating a flow of ice shaped like a chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. User can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義' ''Metsuryū Ōgi):' '''Heaven's Petal: Ice Dragon's Grand Roar:' Takes a massive version of Ice Dragon's Roar a totally different Scale, as it would be with force of water and ice rip apart a city easy. It's Roar can freezes up the entire city. Heaven's Petal: Thousand Lance: '''User creates thousand ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy from the ground, impaling them. It's almost similiar to '''Ice Make: Lance (A Caster Type Magic) but it is much more stronger and more in quantity. It's freezes anything in contact. Heaven's Petal: Shattering Ice Blade: The user ignites their arms and generates long torrents of ice and water from them, which move to hit the enemy in a spiraling formation. Each connecting strike seems to generate a powerful, stab that freezes the enemy and shatter them. 'White Ice Dragon Mode: ' After eating Sting Eucliffe's White Dragon Holy Breath and having the Ice and holy inside his body fuse together, Alexander gained the ability to use his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with holy element. . White Ice Dragon's Holy Breath: Alexander's alternate, holiness-enhanced version of his''' Ice Dragon's Roar'. White Ice Dragon's Holy BreathAlexander gathers and combines Holy and Ice in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc and freezes wherever it passes. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Alexander's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power '''White Ice Dragon Fist': Alexander's alternate version of his Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist.''' '''Alexander engulfs his hand in holiness and ice, and, in addition to being frozen after being struck, his opponent's are also struck by a bolt of white beam. Category:Ice Dragon Slayer Category:Frost Alexander Category:Blizzard Category:Fairy Tail Category:Dragon Slayer Magic